La otra cara de la Luna
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Porque nadie conocía ese lado dulce de Rosalie, y a él le encantaba, porque era solo suyo y de nadie más. Drabble.


Hoooola. Otra vez, BeL reportándose, para molestarlos un poco más. En fin, decidí dejar descansar a _Jasper & Alice_, y empezé éste Drabble de **Emmett & Rosalie**. Espero que les guste, y espero ver Reviews, porque de verdad, tengo casi cero :( Jajaja, pero bueno, no importa. Y Supongo que notarán que jamás hice un _Edward & Bella_. No quiero que me odien, pero esa pareja es detestable para mí. Con Edward, todo bien, pero Bella... Dios, ella sí que me cae demasiado mal. En fin, nadie me mande privados diciendo: _Escribe de Edward Y Bella, plisss_. La respuesta será no u.u Lo siento.

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, los personajes & Lugares son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer, nada es mío y no lucro con ello. El fic sí es mío.

**Summary:** Porque nadie conocía ese lado dulce de Rosalie, y a él le encantaba, porque era solo suyo y de nadie más. Drabble.

* * *

**La otra cara de la Luna.**

**By: **_Belencitah._

Era preciosa, y todos lo sabían. No necesitaba el don de Edward para notar que, en el instituto, todas las miradas se dirigían a ella. Al principio fue difícil de llevar, los celos lo mataba, pero luego aprendió a aceptarlo y hasta divertirse. Porque cada vez que notaba alguna sonrisa embobada de algún tonto adolescente, él abrazaba a Rosalie por la cintura, la atraía más a sí, y miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa, era su manera de decir: ¿Te gusta? Pues es mía.

Para él, ella era perfecta. Incluso cuando peleaba. A diferencia de los demás, a Emmett no le molestaba en absoluto las horas que pasaba frente al espejo, de hecho, le gustaba. Todo de ella le gustaba, y no podía ocultarlo.

Porque aunque su relación era bastante sexual, para él, ella jamás fue o será un simple objeto para usar aquellas noches. Ella es más que eso, es más que todo para él.

Y la miraba, solía mirarla muy a menudo, la miraba discutir con Edward sobre el tiempo que Renesmeé pasaba con el _chucho_. Y la veía pararse delante de su hermano, agitando los brazos y gritando furiosamente, parecía una leona defendiendo a su cría.

Y Emmett no pudo evitar pensar en lo buena madre que Rosalie hubiera sido, de haber tenido oportunidad. Insultaría a Aro apostando que ella sería la mejor madre del mundo.

Y él la siguió con la mirada, mientras abandonaba la habitación muy enojada, con ambos brazos rígidos al costado de su cuerpo, con sus colmillos a medio salir y los puños más que apretados. Y es que, aún así, enojada, refunfuniante, egocéntrica y narcisista, él sabía, él conocía el interior de ella, y era la vampiresa perfecta, y lo mejor, sólo de él.

La siguió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación que compartían.

—¿Qué sucede, Rose? —preguntó Emmett cauteloso.

—¡Estoy harta! ¡Ese perro está todo el tiempo con ella! No la deja un solo segundo… —gritó agitando los brazos, nuevamente histérica, y calmándose un poco, se sentó en la cama.

—Rose… tranquila, bebé —dijo su esposo, sentándose junto a ella y pasando un brazo por sus hombros —Sabes que él la adora, y ella también lo adora, ¿no queremos ver a Nessie feliz?

—Bueno… Sí… pero… —La rubia no sabía que contestar. Lo cierto era que sí quería ver feliz a su sobrina, y si para eso tenía que soportar al maldito perro todo el día en su casa, de acuerdo, todo sea por la pequeña— Tienes razón, osito.

Se dio media vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza sobre humana. ¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía que tener razón? En verdad adoraba tenerlo a su lado, siempre sabiendo qué decir o cómo actuar.

—Te amo, osito… —dijo ella moviendo su nariz junto a la de Emmett, cual "beso esquimal".

—Y yo a ti, angelito —susurró imitando el movimiento de Rosalie.

Y por esas razones la amaba. Porque si él le contara a alguien sobre aquél momento no lo creería, no creería que Rosalie era tan dulce, pero sí, lo era, pero no con todos, simplemente lo era con Emmett, y eso era lo que a él le gustaba. Se sentía realmente privilegiado por conocer ese hermoso lado de la vampiresa.

* * *

Si les gustó en verdad agradecería muchísimo un review :( Si fueran mi paga estaría viviendo bajo un puente de los pocos que tengo, pero en fin, es parte mi culpa por no hacer algo descente, ¿no? ajajaja, nos vemos, chicosss.

Los quiero mucho.

**_Belencitah._**


End file.
